Enclosure
by Naty17
Summary: Miku yelled out a spell, and the ground shook slightly around Kaito, though nothing really seemed to happen. "Wow." he said cockily. "Great job." Miku sneered at him. "It was supposed to swallow you up into the ground. You should be thankful it didn't work!" "I can do an even better one... using sorcerer's magic." For solitaryloner's stress relief contest thing.
1. Part 1

**Enclosure**

_Why hello there!_

_My name is edvbergbrigbri. Welcome to fvefvojbfovb djbeovboeb! ^-^_

_Okay, what I mean is, this is for solitaryloner's stress-relief contest. The deadline is supposedly in November, so unless it changed (which would really suck), I'm good._

_The requirements were to write a oneshot with a supernatural theme. And I came up with this piece of shi- *scribble scribble* awesomeness! *glances around to see if anyone noticed*_

_You know, this is probably the first time I've ever written this top part here last. Normally, it's the first thing I write!_

_Slowly dying of tiredness here, so just start reading my piece of... *awkward cough* awesomeness... (Yeah right.)_

* * *

Miku gasped, as a sudden thunderbolt zapped from his fingers, heading in her direction.

A few muttered words in Hebrew, however, and the bolt seemed to hit an invisible barrier in front of her.

Kaito smirked. She was quite skilled... for a witch, that is.

A few Grecian words yelled out on his part, along with a flick of his hands, and her dress lit on fire.

A normal human would've screamed, and tried to run, but all Miku did was step away. Instead of following her, the flames stood in place, flickering, when they should've stuck on her clothes.

"An illusion?" she yelled out to him. "Nice try, but it'll take more than just dime store magic to hurt me!"

"Yeah?" Kaito yelled back. "Well, then, show me what you got!"

She smirked, and suddenly, a fireball fell from the sky, barely missing him. But he knew she wouldn't hit him. They'd passed that stage long ago. That fireball could've very well killed him, but it was just a warning.

"Not bad... is that really witch's magic?" he asked.

"Of course." she said with a small shrug. "Not all witches are gutless wimps. Some of us can be powerful!"

A few quick words from his mouth, and she flew backwards onto the sand with an 'oomph' as she fell.

"A knockback spell, huh?" she yelled over to him, rubbing her stomach where the spell's blow hit. Bringing herself back up to her feet, she walked up closer to him. "That was pretty weak. I'll bet you mine could hurt more."

"Ah, so the witch DOES know sorcerer's magic!" Kaito teased.

"We may be different races, but sorcerer spells are really quite easy to learn. After all..." Miku circled around her rival. "It was probably some stupid man who wrote them."

Another knockback spell was sent her way, though light enough that she barely wavered.

"Watch what you say, because last time I checked, I make more money than you do."

"Very true, but I never bribed anyone to get my job."

Kaito laughed. "Well there's hardly any fun in that!"

Witches and sorcerers... they're only myths, right? Well, it would seem whichever granny spun those tails wasn't so ill-minded after all.

Witches, sorcerers, necromancers, shamans, half-demons... hundreds of each species live across the United States. Only dozens of vampires and werewolves are found across the country, but they exist nonetheless.

A fine example would be the two talented spellcasters dueling here.

Witches and sorcerers had always had issues between them. Or, at least, almost always. All witches were raised to hate sorcerers; all sorcerers were raised to hate witches. For a witch and a sorcerer to get along was very uncommon, and for the two breeds to fall in love was practically unheard of.

The relationship between Miku Hatsune and Kaito Shion, however, was neither hate nor love. It was more of an... acceptance, in a sense. Acceptance that the other existed and kept them entertained.

Neither had yet won one of their daily duels.

Miku yelled out another spell, and the ground shook slightly around Kaito, though nothing really seemed to happen.

"Wow." he said cockily. "Great job."

Miku sneered at him. "It was supposed to swallow you up into the ground. You should be thankful it didn't work!"

"I can do an even better one." He paused dramatically. "Using sorcerer's magic."

He whispered a few words in ancient Greek and with a flick of his hand, the ground beneath them began to crack.

Rock tumbled into the crack, as Miku watched wide-eyed. "Damn you! You're going to have to fix that later, you do realize that, right?"

She whispered another spell, and Kaito braced himself for another fireball to come his way, but... nothing happened.

He grinned. "Out of witch juice?"

She crossed her arms, and just when he thought she'd start to yell at him and he'd have the perfect opportunity for another knockback spell, she surprised him- by quickly spinning around, and sprinting in the opposite direction.

She'd completely fooled him.

"Why you little...!" He ran after her, heading towards a decent sized brick house that he could only hope was hers, but probably wasn't.

When he caught up, he tried jiggling the handle, and realized it was locked. No problem, there's always simple witch's magic for that.

He whispered the unlock spell, and tried twisting the knob again. ... Still locked? What the...?

He tried again 3 more times before letting out a frustrated groan. 'Maybe I'm using the wrong spell...?'

He quickly forgot that thought when he heard a small snicker on the other side of the door.

'Is _she_ doing that...?'

He mumbled the spell once more, but instead of testing the doorknob, leaned in and listened. Sure enough, he heard faint but rushed whispering on the other side, and the nearly silent click of the lock.

He smirked. Oh how childish... but he'd play her game. He'd play and WIN.

He readied himself by placing his left hand on the knob. He said the spell a little louder than he usually did, and quickly twisted the handle.

He could already hear her whispering the lock spell on the other side when he quickly opened the door, making her fall over.

"Uh?" her look of surprise was priceless to him. He was suddenly sad he didn't bring a camera.

He leaned down on one knee, lowering himself down to where she still lay (she fell flat on her bum), and said cockily: "I win."

Miku's look of shock turned into one of horror, then defiance. "You wish, you bastard!"

She yelled out a new spell, one he hadn't heard before (though she knew quite more he hadn't before heard, this was just one of the few he really noticed). Bracing himself for something painful, he squeezed his eyes shut... and felt nothing.

He straightened himself, and a look of arrogance set itself on his face. "It failed."

"Oh yeah?" she tested him. "Try walking over to that couch!" she motioned to the couch beside them.

It was the back side facing them, so Kaito had to walk around it before dramatically sitting himself down on it.

Miku looked confused. "I guess it didn't work after all..."

"What was it?" Kaito asked. "Some kind of paralyzing spell?"

"I guess you could say that." she came around and plopped herself down on the couch beside him, though as far away as she could from her rival.

"It's called an enclosuring spell." she explained. "It's supposed to create some sort of invisible barrier around you where other people - even humans - can walk through, but you'd stay stuck in that area."

Kaito raised a brow. "Interesting... you'd ought a teach it to me, once you get it to work. It could come in handy when I don't want you following me."

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but weren't **you** the one stalking **me **just now?" Miku asked, twirling a strand of long hair around her finger. "And there's no way in hell I'm teaching you that spell, even if I can't ever get it to work. It's similar to a binding spell; use that instead."

Suddenly, Miku froze. Literally- the only thing she could move were her eyes and her eyebrows, though only slightly with the latter.

Kaito smirked triumphantly. "Maybe I will."

Miku glared at him, her mouth still open, for he cut her off as she was about to say something. Kaito nearly laughed, the scene was so comical. "You know, I quite like having you this way... you can't say a word. Quite peaceful now, isn't it?"

She glared at him, which only made him chuckle even more. Luckily, for her, though, he lowered his hands...

The spell broke, and Miku quickly launched into another spell. Kaito froze mid-laugh.

"That's what you get for being mean." she said, watching him roll his eyes before releasing him from her own binding spell.

"I'd say this would be considered another tied game, agreed?"

Miku hesitated, but gave up and nodded her agreement. "Alright."

"I suppose I'll be seeing you soon, then?" he asked.

"Whenever you feel like following this innocent vulnerable girl again, you may, but brace yourself for a fireball in your face."

Kaito smirked. "We'll see." He started towards the door, stepped out- but, no, he didn't! Instead, he smacked right into something in the empty doorway.

"What the hell?!" he cursed. Miku couldn't help but giggle. Kaito reached his hand through the innocent doorway again- only to be stopped mid-way by some sort of invisible glass-like barrier.

He spun around, eyes staring accusingly into the young witch's.

"What?" she laughed. "It's not my fault! Looks like the enclosuring spell worked after all!"

He glared at her, as she got up from her seat on the couch, and tried to pass by him into the freedom of being outside... only to be stopped the same way Kaito had.

She stared at the empty doorway in horror. "Wh-What?! It was only supposed to work on you, not me too!"

"Do you know how to fix it?!" Kaito asked.

Miku gaped at him. "Uh... n-no... I was planning on finding a counter-spell while you were trapped..."

Kaito swore. "When does it wear off?"

Miku looked away nervously. "I-I don't know exactly... maybe a few days...?"

Kaito let out a string of curses, some being quite creative. "Damn you witch! I have places I need to be!"

"Says Mr. Lawyer. Helping humans escape rightful judgment isn't really important!"

"It isn't rightful judgment if the client isn't guilty, Miss Fairy-Godmother-Gown-Maker."

"Just because I'm a tailor, doesn't make me a fairy godmother." Miku crossed her arms. "And besides, I'm the co-leader of the witch coven, which is WAY more important than attending to human needs."

"The witch coven?" Kaito scoffed. "Imagine what they'd think about you trapping yourself here, with a sorcerer, no less! This dumb witch group of yours would probably banish you for interfering with evil, or something!"

"The coven is a respected group of witches protecting other witches from harm; MUCH better than you greedy sorcerers."

"Just because some families like the Cabals are like that, doesn't mean I am too." Kaito hissed. "I have never ripped anyone off- you know that better than anybody."

Miku grit her teeth. It was true, though; they'd met 6 months ago when Miku was battling a custody case for a young witch named Yuki. She'd hired the well-recommended Kaito Shion.

She wondered why he always wore sunglasses...

You see, witches can recognize sorcerers, and vice versa, just by looking into their eyes. So the entire time, Kaito had known Miku's secret identity as a witch, while hiding his own behind a dark pair of shades.

How stupid Miku was to fall for it.

But, he DID win her case... though she was furious when he only revealed himself AFTER the case was closed!

And to think... she'd even kissed him once! On the cheek, but a kiss nonetheless!

And thus their great rivalry began.

"Fine... you're right." she admitted. "You're good at your job. Without you, Yuki wouldn't be ours. So..." she shook her head. "I'll go call a friend of mine... he might be able to find me a counter-curse to lift the spell."

Kaito raised a brow. "He?"

Miku ignored him, and started searching for the stranger human's phone. (After all, it wasn't her house, so she didn't know where it would be.)

She picked up a handset (she found it on the kitchen counter), and punched in Len's number. She waited as the phone rang once, twice-

"Hello?"

Miku sighed in relief. "Len, thank God you're there! I've got myself into another mess, and I really need your help!"

"So am I. Some necromancer here from the Edison group experiments (1). They've twisted her so much, her powers are just going berserk! I mean, raising the dead without even using a ritual?! Hell, I hope I can teach her to control it fast enough before she starts an apocalypse...!"

"Oh..." Miku hesitated. "Um... sorry to bother you then..."

"No, no, it's fine." Len reassured her. "I'm not busy right now anyway."

'Liar.' Miku thought. 'You're always busy.'

"Well, I tried out that new enclosuring spell I told you about... and, well... I ended up trapping myself in some human's house."

She could imagine Len's smirk. "Of course you did."

"...With a sorcerer." From the corner of her eye, Miku saw Kaito walk into the kitchen. He pulled over one of the metal stools and sat on it.

The line on the other end went dead silent. Then a curse.

"A sorcerer? Damn, then I can't ask the coven for help, can I? Damn it... That spell shouldn't even be able to trap two people, much less the user!" Miku imagined him rubbing his temples. "But then again... Lily WAS an amazing spellcaster..."

Miku winced at the mention of her mother. Another swear from Len's side. "Sorry... it didn't mean to bring that up again."

Miku shook her head. "No, it's fine. As long as she keeps watching over me, she's still here." She saw Kaito raise a brow in question. "Anyway... about the counter-curse..."

"I might be able to find something, but things have been so hectic lately, it might take a few days."

Miku suddenly felt nauseous. A few days... trapped with a sorcerer? What would the coven think? "That's alright." she lied. "Thanks."

"No problem." Len answered nonchalantly.

"I doubt that."

Len laughed. "Well... really, it's fine. I'll call you as soon as I find something."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"I know. You better come visit me soon, though, you bit- sorry, I mean, you witch!"

Miku stuck her tongue out. "Whatever. And I always come visit!"

"Not enough."

Miku laughed, and with one last goodbye, hung up the phone.

Resting one elbow on the counter, Kaito pointed at the phone. "Who was that?"

"Len." She simply answered, her back turned to him.

Kaito was silent for a moment. "What is he?"

Though humans would probably be offended by a question like that, supernaturals were used to it. 'What is he?' would be translated into 'What species is he?' for supernaturals.

"Telekinetic half-demon." Miku answered, still not facing him. "The most powerful type, too. An Agito."

"Oh." Kaito nodded. "Is he... your boyfriend, or something?" he asked.

"We used to be, but..." she shrugged. "We're better off as friends." She glanced over her shoulder at him. "What's it matter to you?"

"It doesn't. I was just curious on how you knew a half-demon."

Miku smirked, and sat on the other bar stool beside him. Kaito mentally noted how she didn't distance herself from him like she usually did, since she found out the truth. In fact... should he move a little closer, their knees would be touching. Although he wouldn't dare try.

"If you wanted to know how we met, you should've asked that. But you didn't; instead, you asked if he was my boyfriend."

"If what I think you're trying to imply is correct, I'll have you know that I do not plan on falling for a stupid witch."

Miku rolled her eyes. "Well, that's too bad, because it would seem you're going to be stuck with me for a few days."

"You can take the upstairs floor; I'll take the downstairs floor."

Miku pouted. "But what if I get hungry?"

"Fine. You get the downstairs floor; I'll take the upstairs floor."

"So I'm going to have to sleep on the couch?!" Miku shook her head. "No thanks. We share both floors."

Kaito sighed. "What I'm most afraid of is if the human comes back and finds us using his house. It wouldn't take much to guess you're a witch, if he's smart. Just the clothes give it away!"

Miku glanced down. She wore a pink plaid picnic-styled dress (made by herself with love), with puffed sleeves, and a ribbon around the neck. She wore white knee-high socks, and black Mary-Janes on her feet. More plaid ribbons were used to tie up her ponytails.

"My clothes look fine... but everyone knows a sorcerer always wears a suit."

Kaito wore a plain and simple gray suit, his black tie done perfectly around his neck, his fancy black Italian shoes freshly polished.

"No, only supernaturals do. Humans still think we wear robes."

"They also still think witches wear capes and fly on brooms."

"I'm sure you could have your half-demon help you with that flying broom trick."

"Very funny, but I'll have to say no." Miku crossed her arms. She paused for a moment. "Since we're stuck here, I might as well start dinner. You, just... go do something."

Kaito raised a brow. "Do you need help?"

"Just because you think I'm stupid, doesn't mean I can't cook." she said, standing back up and leaning against the stove.

"I never said you were stupid, I just said witches in general are weak and stupid."

"Just get out!" Miku scowled.

Kaito chuckled, and walked out into the living room. That witch... He shook his head.

Not really having anything better to do, Kaito bent down at a shelf down below, and looked through some of the human's DVDs. He pulled one out whose title seemed interesting, but when he saw the cover, he nearly burst out laughing.

He got up, and walked back to the kitchen.

"I found a movie you might like." He said casually, throwing the DVD case onto the counter.

"Oh?" Miku leaned away from the fridge. "You don't even know my tastes." she said, walking over to the counter. "It's probably something really- OH MY GOD!"

Miku dropped the video, and scrambled away like it was rabid. Kaito laughed. He knew he'd get a great reaction out of that.

The movie was called 'Witch's Curse'. On the cover was a naked girl with a witch's hat, whose hands were cuffed behind her back, and was on her knees in what Kaito assumed was probably an arousing pose to average men.

"It would seem our human's got a witch fetish." Kaito grinned.

Miku just stared at the video in horror. "Th-That's a... That's... That's porn...!" she squeaked.

"See? I told you you'd like it!" Kaito backed away as another fireball flew at him. Instead, it hit the kitchen wall, leaving a big burned spot on it.

Kaito smirked. "Have fun cleaning that."

"I don't have to make YOU any dinner!" she said.

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving!" he said, raising his hands, and stepping out. He only made it about 5 feet though, when the DVD case crashed into the back of his head.

"Nice arm!" he called back to her.

"Don't you dare EVER show me something like that again, you hear me?!"

Kaito only chuckled, and left her alone until dinner was ready. Only then did she allow him back in the kitchen.

* * *

Kaito took the last bite of the leek stew. To be honest, he wasn't much of a leek fan, but this... this was amazing!

"How is it?" Miku asked.

Kaito hesitated. He definitely didn't want her ego to go up any higher... "It was okay."

"Okay?!" she repeated. "Shion, you've already had two bowls! Don't tell me it was just 'okay'!"

Kaito shrugged. "Don't ask for my opinion then."

Miku sighed in frustration. "Come on... you know it was better than just 'okay', so why can't you just tell me?"

Kaito sighed. "Fine, it was... good..."

Miku beamed. "You really think so? Thank you!"

Kaito rolled his eyes. "Save it." Miku giggled. "Mr. Kaito Shion actually said something nice for a change! How sweet!"

"Shut up."

Miku puffed out her cheeks in a childish pout. "Back to your usual self again, it seems..."

She suddenly let out oomph as the wind was knocked out of her from a knockback spell. Once she regained control of her breathing, she laughed.

"What was that?!" she exclaimed. "A REAL knockback spell would have made me fall out of my chair! That was nothing but a wimpy shove!"

Both his brow and his hands raised at the same time. "Is that a challenge?"

Miku gulped dramatically. "No sir, I do not appreciate wimpy pushes."

He laughed in what could be an evil sadistic tone as he cast his spell on her. Prepared, Miku only blocked it with a little muttering.

"Afraid, are you?" Kaito taunted.

"I've already admitted it; I'm terrified of wimpy pushes."

With a small growl, Kaito stood. Miku shrieked, and scrambled from her chair, giggling furiously as she ran.

Kaito gave her a 10 second start, before chasing right after her.

* * *

After 5 minutes now, Kaito was done with the chase; he'd already lost her a while ago. Surprising she'd been able to slip by him in such a small house. But now, it was time for the supernatural version of hide and seek.

Kaito stopped at the bedroom doorway, and muttered a few words. To a normal eye, it would look like the spell had failed, and nothing had happened. A skilled spellcaster, or someone at least acquaintanced with one, would be smart enough not to underestimate.

Kaito cast a trigger spell. If any supernatural human, or at least human-like life form passed through that doorway now, Kaito would know about it. The only exceptions were vampires, werewolves, astral projections, and of course, ghosts.

He repeated this again on every doorway he passed, until a giggle sounded from the bedroom he first cast on.

He peered inside, only to find nothing- or rather, no one. All looked normal, and he was about to

leave when he saw some sort of blur in the corner.

He paused for a moment, wondering if he was going crazy, then thought again. A blur of motion... it could very well be a witch's cover spell. He'd heard it was possible, though he'd never seen it be done.

He cast a detection spell- a spell that would automatically detect any life form, human or supernatural, in the room.

And, sure enough, he felt a tug directing him towards that same corner.

He'd only taken one step forward, when... "Hey, that's cheating!" the same blur appeared in the corner when she spoke, when otherwise, it would seem there was nothing there.

"Well so is using a cover spell." Kaito said.

The illusion before him wavered, before fading completely as the young witch reappeared.

"Hide and Seek?" he asked her. "Really? How old are you, ten?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm 23, thank you very much. You should already know that."

"Oh the horror, I know your true age. Would it make you feel better if I told you mine?" She nodded, and Kaito sighed. "25, turning 26."

She blinked. "... You're young."

He raised a brow. "Are you saying I look old?"

She quickly shook her head, eyes wide. "No, not at all, I just... well... you're a lawyer. You'd think it'd take years to graduate-"

"I never graduated."

Oh. "But you're good..."

Kaito shrugged. "I'm a Cabal descendant. I'm supposed to be good at that stuff."

"Naturally."

Kaito's lips twitched into a half-smile. "Say... maybe later we could do some sort of spell swap. I'll trade you that cover spell you did just now for a glamour spell."

"Glamour spell...?" Miku cocked her head.

"A spell that can make you look like someone else. So I-" he patted his chest, "could make myself look like..." He wrinkled his nose. "...you."

Miku rolled her eyes. "No need. I don't know when I'd ever use something like that, whereas you could use a cover spell to jump out at me from anywhere!"

"But with a glamour spell, you could pretend to be a random person you see on the street. I'd only know it were you if I happened to see double."

Miku considered it. "Anyone...?"

"Pretty much."

Miku frowned. "What's the catch?"

Kaito smiled. "It has a few... rules."

"Which are?"

"This'll sound cheesy, but you have to believe you're really that person to become that person. It only works about 75% of the time."

"Bringing percentage in too? Hm, sounds decent enough..." she considered it. "Fine. But later."

Kaito grinned. "You've got yourself a deal."

* * *

That night, in her bed, Miku lay wondering if Len ever would find a way to reverse the spell.

Kaito was sleeping downstairs, on the couch, leaving her the entire cramped upstairs floor.

It was raining, though. Miku liked a light shower... but rain this hard fore-shadowed a storm. With thunder and lightning. All alone, in the dark...

Miku shook her head. No use worrying. She could live through one night... this was only a childish fear of hers. It could hardly kill her.

And besides, unless Len was still with that girl (which, at this hour, Miku highly doubted. Len nearly always kept things professional.), he was most likely searching for Miku's rescue.

Miku never wanted to be a bother to him, and constantly apologized to him for this, but he always rolled his eyes. "Miku... if I didn't like you, I would've cut off all connection to you a long time ago. If you're still here, don't you think it means I don't mind?"

They'd been friends since middle school, when she'd caught him chasing after a pencil he didn't realize he was levitating.

When Miku and her mother helped explain to the poor boy what he was, he became so infatuated with the supernatural world, he studied into it during all his free time.

At first, Miku thought it was just ridiculous. Now, she respected him more than anybody for his superior knowledge.

And as they grew older... their friendship took an... interesting... turn.

It was in grade 9 that they'd shared their first kiss.

It happened at a friend's party, during a game of spin the bottle. It was just a game, right?

But as time passed on, she started wondering certain things. Did her stomach flutter when they'd kissed, like in those romantic novels? Maybe it had, hadn't it? At least a little. Did that mean she was in love?

Of course, she was then still too naive to realize what love truly meant. He on the other hand... well, Miku never really did figure out how he truly felt back then. But for him, it may really have been true love.

They'd had their first _real _kiss at the end of that year, in her bedroom, doing homework. They'd kept going out over the summer.

Their 'love' extended out until halfway through grade 10, when Miku finally woke up and realized the truth.

She loved him... just not in that way.

After they broke it off, he didn't talk to her much. So maybe he really _had_ loved her after all...

He changed schools in grade 11. She'd noticed right away too, scanning for his familiar face, and not seeing a match anywhere. He'd done exactly what she feared most- completely cut all connection to her. For a whole year, she lost him, with no way of talking to him at all.

It was that summer, though, when she finally received a call from him apologizing, and asking if they could stay friends.

But things between them never went back to being quite the same. Instead of seeing him every day, she saw him maybe once or twice every two weeks? They'd email each other too, but still... That was the one thing she regretted most: losing him the way she did, tricking him into something that hurt him more than-

"BOOM!"

To her embarrassment, Miku squeaked. So she was right... there was going to be a thunder storm tonight after all. Perfect...

A flash lit up the room, and Miku whimpered, pulling the blankets up around her.

She lasted about 30 seconds before finally getting out of bed, and running down the steps to where Kaito lay.

She crouched down behind the sofa, and tried to slow her breathing.

This was stupid. Thunder couldn't hurt her! It was just a stupid noise in the sky, that sounded like two giant-

"BOOM!"

Miku covered her mouth too late, as her scream echoed through the room.

She heard a sudden sigh from the couch, and Kaito's head appeared above the top cushion.

"Are you about done?"

Miku's face went red. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, it was an accident, I mean, like, I didn't mean to scream, I just, like, you know, some people, with thunder... I just- well, you know, I guess I could be considered one of those people, although it is pretty-"

"Slow down." He ordered.

Miku squirmed. She didn't like it when people told her to slow down. It made her feel stupid. And it made her face turn even redder than it already was.

"So, basically, you're afraid of thunder." He said, a little too slowly, emphasizing his point like she was a stupid 5-year-old.

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes." He said, now thankfully back to regular speed. "So... what do you want me to do about it?"

"..." Miku glanced away, avoiding his gaze.

"..." Kaito simply stared at her, waiting for her answer. Eventually, he seemed to understand no answer was coming. His jaw set, and he looked slightly annoyed, as he sighed.

"I'll go up with you." He finally said in a tone that suggested this was quite a bother, picking up the blankets and pillows.

Miku felt bad, but she followed him up the stairs.

They walked into the master bedroom together, and Kaito began setting up his makeshift bed beside the real, surprisingly comfortable double bed Miku slept in.

Which, naturally, made Miku feel worse.

"You should take the bed." She said. "I'll sleep on the floor."

Kaito glanced from her, to the bed, to the rumpled sheets on the floor, and sighed again. "I may be a prick of a man, but I'm not completely heartless. You're taking the bed."

"No, really, I-"

"Miku." A serious gleam passed in his eyes, one that made Miku completely forget what she was saying. "Take the bed."

Like a stupid girl, Miku nodded her head, dumbfounded, and eyes wide.

Kaito didn't seem to notice, as he resumed setting up the pillows.

It was just then that Miku noticed. '... Wow... He's actually... really good looking.' Well, surely she hadn't only _just_ noticed it, but it didn't stop her from mentally beating herself with a bat.

He suddenly glanced up at her, and Miku wondered, horrified, if he'd found a spell to read minds.

"Aren't you getting in bed?" he asked.

Oh... right. Duh. Miku did as she was told, burying herself under the stained with sheets and the patched-up quilt, her cheeks reddening again like they so often did.

And right on cue, when she'd just been forgetting about it, the storm let out a big rumble of thunder, and the young witch let out a prima donna scream.

Kaito groaned. "How is it even possible to hit that note...?"

Miku buried her head under the blankets. She shouldn't have gone downstairs... and when he'd offered to come up with her, she should've said no! Now, he was going to have to spend the whole night listening to her scream.

"... Haven't you ever thought of wearing ear plugs, or something?" Kaito suggested.

No, truthfully, the idea had never occurred to her. "I don't have any," she said instead, so not to look like a complete fool.

"... The human that lives here might have some."

"I doubt it." Miku said miserably. "And besides... it's too late anyway."

"It's not like I'd be getting any sleep anyway."

Right on cue, another roll of thunder rumbled through the sky, and a muffled scream came from under the bed sheets.

Kaito sighed. "I wish I knew some sort of sleeping spell... they probably have something like that in the witch archives. Know any?"

"If I did, I would have used it by now, don't you think?"

".. I could also just keep you in a binding spell until morning."

"It would break as soon as you lose concentration."

Kaito smiled. So she'd actually considered that? Would she have let him do it if she thought it could work? Maybe.

A sudden flash of lightning made a squeak come out of the teal-haired girl.

Kaito shook his head. He sat up, and glanced at the girl. She was still hiding under the bed sheets, and shivering like he couldn't believe. He sighed, and rose to his feet.

Miku suddenly felt the weight shift on the mattress. She peeked out from under her fortress of white, to see a white dress shirt right in front of her face. What the-

She was about to ask him what he was doing, when she felt his strong hands cover her ears. His dark sapphire colored eyes gazed into hers with strange warmth, in what could be sympathy.

When the next roll of thunder came, even though she could still hear it, she only flinched.

She lowered her gaze. "Thanks... that helps."

His hold loosened a little, allowing her to hear him. "I realized that; my ears have stopped bleeding."

Miku rolled her eyes. "As if, you moronic- Ah!"

A flash of lightning had her pressing against Kaito's chest, fists clinging onto his shirt.

'Great... leave it to a thunder storm to embarrass me even more than usual.' Miku thought to herself angrily, loosening her grip on his shirt.

Surprisingly, though, Kaito didn't laugh. He didn't scowl. He didn't even push her away. Instead, he simply pressed harder against her ears, and held her into his chest.

And yes, her cheeks were very pink by now.

He murmured something to her, but she couldn't hear him. She could, however, feel his chest vibrating with his deep voice. It was strangely soothing, feeling the heat of his body, hearing the beat of his heart, and just the thought of knowing someone was with her.

Before, it would have been Len.

But after Len had left her, and her mother had died, there'd been no one left. She'd shiver on her own in a big, empty house.

A big empty house... with rain. And Len. And some short blonde girl beside him, who looked so very cutely confused, it made Miku giggle. And Kaito was there too. He was walking towards her, hand outstretched, and for some reason, Miku took it without questioning, when suddenly, she saw something that made her gasp.

"Mom...!" Kaito disappeared, and the woman Miku remembered so well and missed so much, the woman with the long, silky golden blond hair, and those beautiful blue eyes she saw everyday in her own reflection. Her mother smiled, and winked at her, with a small, melodious laugh, before evaporating much like Kaito had.

And then everything went black.

* * *

When Miku woke up the next morning, she breathed in the smell of cologne, and thought, 'Who swapped my perfume bottle...?' Then, she opened her eyes, and remembered the last night's events.

No, it wasn't like they'd had sex, or anything like that, but it made her blush just as hard.

She was still resting against him, and his hands still covered her ears, but somehow, it seemed they'd both moved closer to each other in their sleep.

She secretly wondered what would change between them- and if Len would ever find a counter-curse to that stupid spell.

But, strangely enough, she didn't mind so much now.

* * *

_I'm gonna say this is long enough._

_I haven't checked the word count yet, but I'm going to guess this is... ... ... long. My estimation is 6000 (**edit: 6713**) words. We'll see once I upload this onto a real computer instead of my crappy netbook excuse-of-a-laptop thing._

_Well, damn! It's only 11pm, and I'm so tired, I seriously think I fell asleep writing this. Really! Which... may have been why I decided to cut this short. (Sort of.) But then again... I just got back from Germany. Although I highly doubt it, I could still be suffering from jet lag. Although I doubt it._

_Wanna know something funny? I started this is June or July. It is now September 12th, and I've finally finished it. XD That's pretty bad... 2 or 3 months to finish just a simple oneshot? I'm sorry, loner-san, for taking such a long time... ^-^" My bad!_

_This supernatural theme stuff was actually really fun to write! I wish I could've added more! Maybe I'll do another sequel or something to this, maybe about Len and necromancer Rin (btw, a necromancer is someone who can see ghosts and raise zombies, sometimes), or maybe some action scene with who knows what characters._

_I've been thinking of doing that one supernatural themed idea on my profile a little more seriously... but I just don't know if I'll have the time for it. Maybe once The Girl in the Ward is done...? *shrug* We'll see, I guess!_

_**Edit: Now that I'm on the computer, with spell check (LOL, spells? That's funny… tee hee!), I must say… OH, THE SPELLING ERRORS! I misspelled the word sorcerer EVERY FREAKING TIME! How sad is that…? OTL I kept on spelling it 'sorceror'. FAIL.**_

_What else was I going to say...? (Too tired to even think straight now.) Umm... I doubt anyone will actually be reading this (apart from solitaryloner-san, hopefully), but it'd be great if I could get at least 3 reviews...? Please?_

_Soooo..._

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

_(1) A reference to the series (plural) this story here is based off. This reference here is from The Darkest Powers trilogy (by Kelley Armstrong). Speaking of which, what Miku called Kaito's fire illusion, 'Dime Store Magic', is also a reference to the book Dime Store Magic (again, by Kelley Armstrong), from the Women of the Otherworld series._


	2. Part 2

**Enclosure**

_Well!_

_It's been a while since I said I'd update this… XD Sorry. I forgot about it… But! I've finally finished it, and it's ready to be posted!_

_So, without further ado, the second part of Enclosure~!_

_P-S: To solitaryloner-san… I'm sorry for the Rin x Len-ness… ^-^" Couldn't help it~!_

* * *

Len sighed, as he set down yet another spell book.

There was still nothing about this "Enclosuring spell"'s counter curse. Where on earth had Miku found it?

It'd been 3 days since she'd called. How was she doing? Had she gone completely crazy? He hoped not.

Tomorrow, he'd visit her. He'd bring her some fabric and her tailoring kit, along with her laptop so she could work on her part-time newspaper job.

All she did was write a small column every week, but it brought in money, and, sadly enough, she needed as much money as she could get.

Why wouldn't the stubborn girl accept any money from Len? He had tons, and was more than willing to lend her some, but she always refused politely.

She was a great girl.

She always would be.

Len checked his watch. 12:49 am. He should be in bed now... but he also should have found a cure to Miku's problem by now.

And... his bed was already taken.

He knew he was blushing just from that thought, and as foolish as it was, he couldn't help it.

He loved this girl.

But perhaps he'd gone too far too fast...?

He didn't know exactly what had possessed him. It was just a soft, simple kiss... and then suddenly, he was lying in his bed, her slender body snuggled into his side.

That DEFINITELY wasn't supposed to happen.

'Shit...' Len ran his hand through his messy hair, half of it having fallen out of its ponytail.

He was tired, and stressed, and over thinking. If anything, he could just sleep on the couch... or would that anger her? He was stumped.

"Len?"

Len spun around in his swivel chair at the sound of his name.

Rin stood outside his bedroom doorframe, wearing his navy blue robe.

Just seeing her like that was enough to get him excited that way.

She rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing up...?"

Len scratched his head, and glanced at the piled-high ancient textbooks. "I'm doing a favor for a friend of mine who got herself into a mess."

Another look at the pile of books, and a nervous chuckle. "As you can see, it's, uh, not going too well..."

Rin's eyes flicked to the battered novels, and then back to him. Her eyes thinned a bit, and her lips pouted a little.

Having studied human body language, Len knew he'd hurt her. If only he knew what he'd done. (1)

"Are you... are you coming back?" Rin asked. "To bed, I mean."

Len bit his lip, and turned away to hide the blush on his face. What the hell?! Why was he so nervous?!

"Yeah... I'm coming."

He turned off the lamp, and walked up towards the blonde, slipping his hand around her waist and pushing her forward gently.

Rin loved that about him; he was an absolute gentleman, with very good manners.

She sat down on the right side of the queen-sized bed, and took him in. "You got dressed again..." she noted.

"Um... yeah." Len said.

There was an awkward pause, and then Len walked over to the other side of the bed.

She couldn't help but watch as he unbuttoned his white-collared shirt, and slipped it off his shoulders.

He took off his dark jeans, too, but sadly, his shorts stayed on. (2)

He pulled back the sheets, and climbed in beside her.

Then, they simply stared at each other.

Rin could feel her heart pounding, and her cheeks reddening.

'What have you gotten yourself into, Rin...?'

He brushed back a strand of her hair, and kissed her forehead.

God, his skin was always so warm. Maybe it was a trait he inherited from his demon father...?

He looked her in the eyes, and smiled, and she felt her heart melt.

"I love you...!" she blurted without thinking, and blushed even redder.

His smile grew slightly bigger. "I love you too, Rin..."

She wasn't sure what she was going to do.

It had started with her chatting away with an old lady in a cafe, sipping her hot chocolate. And then suddenly, she started hearing snickers, and laughing.

People were laughing at her. But why? What had she done wrong...?

And then suddenly the old woman was in tears, and apologizing. Rin tried to grasp her hand, to tell her it was alright... but her fingers passed right through the old lady's flesh, and hit the table.

Rin had jumped back in surprise, and the laughing got louder. What was going on?!

And then, suddenly, she was being pushed out of the cafe by a man with messy blond hair, and striking blue eyes.

"Who are you?" she'd yelled out, a little panicked from the sudden events.

"..." He'd stayed silent until they reached a bench hidden behind a tree, and out of view.

"My name is Len." he said.

"... What...?"

"You want to know what happened." he said. He didn't even have to ask, he just knew. Did that mean he went through this often?

"I know this might be a little... overwhelming..." he started. "But from the looks of it, you're a necromancer."

He hadn't even looked in her direction yet. "W-What?" Rin asked. A necro... what?

"A necromancer", Len explained, "is someone who sees ghosts."

He finally looked her in the eye. "You weren't just talking to yourself, were you? You saw someone there, in front of you, right?"

Rin gaped for a moment, then frowned. "Is this some kind of joke?!"

"I can assure you, I'm not joking." Len replied calmly.

"Really? Then do you have any proof? And what are you supposed to be, some kind of Harry Potter wannabe?"

"The correct term for what you're implying would be a sorcerer."

"Harry Potter's a wizard."

"In the supernatural world, we call them sorcerers."

"So you're one of these 'sorcerers'?"

"No."

There was a pause. "... Well...?" Rin prompted.

"I'm a half-demon."

Rin blinked, then started to laugh. "Pfft, a demon? I'll admit, you had me for a second, but you totally just ruined your little skit with that just there! Demon... soooooo original!"

Suddenly, she felt something whack her in the head so hard she cried out in pain.

When she opened her teary eyes, an acorn was floating in front of her face.

"Like I was saying, I'm a half-demon with the power of telekinesis. Meaning..." the acorn flew laps around her head, "I can move objects using my mind."

Rin's head snapped towards him. "How did you do that?" she snapped at him.

"I thought of hitting you with a nut. So I hit you with a nut." Len simply said with a shrug.

Rin followed the acorn with her eyes.

"... I never got your name."

"Rin."

"As in... Rin Yuukai?"

Rin frowned at him. "How do you know my name?"

Len ignored her. "How old are you, Rin?"

"... I'm 18. I'll be turning 19 in December."

"So you're the right age, too..." Len thought out loud.

"Right age for what?"

"There's this... group. The Edison Group. They're trying to play with supernatural genes to try and eliminate side affects, and weaken their powers."

He glanced at Rin. "By weakening their powers, it also makes them late-blooming. Which would explain why you're so late to realize you're a necromancer."

"So... I'm... weak." Rin may not have been too happy with this necromancer talk, but she didn't like knowing she was weak.

"They'd consider you a success." Len said. "It would seem you're part of the Genesis I chain."

"Genesis I?"

"They have various projects. Genesis I and II are for the main supernatural races; Witches, sorcerers, shamans, necromancers, and half-demons. Oh, and they've included werewolves now in Genesis II, but only one of them is still alive."

Rin blinked. Witches...? Shamans...? Werewolves...?!

"There's also the Phoenix chain, where they're apparently resurrecting extinct supernatural types. We don't have much on that one yet, but there's something about benandanti. There's more different branches too, but those are the ones we know of."

Rin just sat there, gaping, as he spoke what could have been another language. Phoenix chain? Benandanti? How the hell do you even spell 'benandanti'?!

Len glanced over at her, and blushed a little. "Crap... I got carried away again..."

"... So... you believe in this stuff?" she asked, a little bewildered still.

And, for the first time since he pushed her out of that cafe, Len laughed.

"This isn't just a religion, Rin; it's real life!"

"..." All Rin could think of at that moment was how nice his laugh sounded.

And, now, she was lying in his bed.

...

Holy shit.

"... Rin..."

She turned at the sound of her voice. Len's dazzling blue eyes bore into hers.

"Yes?"

He hesitated for a moment. "I... I was your first, wasn't I?"

Rin blushed. Yes, she was 18, nearing 19, and still a virgin. (Or... until tonight.) Most thought of it as a bad thing, apparently. Did he?

She nodded slowly.

Len's expression grew troubled. "I... I should have asked you first... I mean... just... I'm sorry."

Rin was a little surprised. "Don't be." she said softly, and smiled. "Tonight was the best night of my life."

Len seemed relieved. "Are you sure...?"

"Yeah." her smile grew bigger. "I'm sure."

She leaned in, and gave him a kiss. "I love you, Len..."

He wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her into his embraced.

"I love you too." he whispered through her hair.

And that was how they fell asleep that night.

* * *

When Rin woke up that morning, she was surprised to find the spot beside her empty.

'What the...?!'

Panicked, she quickly sat up, and scanned the room.

Empty.

Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. He couldn't have left her!

It was exactly like in a TV drama, wasn't it? He'd probably realized he'd made the wrong decision, that he loved some other girl, and ran off on her.

Oh God no.

He was the only one she knew who could help her keep her powers in control! What would she do now, without him?!

Rin fingered the red gem she wore around her neck, and immediately felt a little calmer.

She'd gotten it from her mother before she died. Her mother had always told her it would keep her safe.

According to Len, though, this gem held a special power related to Rin's newly-found gift of necromancy. He'd told her it was some kind of talisman to ward off ghosts.

Well, if it was, it was probably wearing off now. Her mother had given her a crystal clear gem, held by a golden chain. Over the years, it had yellowed. Recently, it had turned an orange-ish color.

It was now a scarlet shade, gleaming and beautiful, but even Len was stumped on why it had suddenly changed color.

Rin took a deep breath, and tried to go over her thoughts rationally.

Len hadn't really left her... had he? He must have just... gone grocery shopping, or something. In fact, he could even be in the next room over right now! She hadn't even checked!

Rin climbed out of bed, and winced. She was still feeling a little sore in... well... THAT area.

She hobbled out into the kitchen, and practically dropped herself on the nearest chair.

Len would have probably found her actions 'amusing'. Hahaha. She didn't find it nearly as funny.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds, and sighed. When she opened them again, she noticed a piece of paper on the counter from the corner of her eye.

She rushed up to it, expecting a long list of how, hey, it wasn't her, it was him! To both her relief, and her disappointment, it was just an old shopping list, or so it would seem. Great...

With another sigh, Rin dragged her feet over to the cupboard. She'd might as well make herself a cup of coffee.

She pulled out a mug, then flipped the next cupboard door open, and reached for the container of coffee mix.

And, of course, there was a note taped on the lid.

_Rin,_  
_Gone to help out a friend. I should be back tonight. Don't do anything stupid without me!_  
_Love,_  
_Len_

Pfft. Don't do anything stupid... she didn't ALWAYS do stupid things... ... ... Did she?

And why did he put it on the coffee mix container?! Did he think she was an addict, or something? She wasn't! ... ... ... Was she?

Argh! Rin shook her head. Stupid, stupid...

She dropped the note on the counter. Couldn't he have left an address? Anything? It would have been so much easier to track him down that way...

Instead, she'd have to try it the hard way.

She abandoned her coffee, sat down on the floor with her legs crossed, and began calling to Iroha.

Iroha had been Rin's best friend since high school. That is, until last year.

The last time Rin had ever seen Iroha in person was at the pink-haired Hello Kitty fan's funeral.

Iroha had died in a car crash. The two of them had been at a club together, celebrating their graduation.

The both of them were drunk, and Rin had asked to spend the night in a hotel. Iroha had found that stupid; after all, they were only about 20 minutes from home!

They'd argued about it, and split ways, Rin spending money on a single hotel room, Iroha taking chances on driving home.

But those chances were far too slim.

The next morning, when Rin's cell phone had begun ringing, the last thing Rin had expected was a call from the police, telling her that her best friend had been killed.

Apparently, Iroha had been with her quite often after that; just not physically. And in a way, Rin had always been able to feel her presence- she just hadn't realized it.

A normal necromancer would need an object belonging to the person in order to summon them, but because of these apparent 'modifications' done on her genes, Rin was able to do without.

She tried to concentrate on what she remembered of her best friend:

The way her golden brown eyes creased when she smiled, the way her bangs hung on her forehead, her long pink ponytail, her soft hands, and especially, her cheerful, yet soothing voice.

There were so many things to remember about Iroha, like the way she was obsessed with cats even though she was allergic, or the way her laugh sounded like wind chimes, or the way she'd always somehow manage to make babies cry when she smiled at them.

Rin could even remember her scent: sweet sweet peaches. She never knew why Iroha always smelled like peaches... did she bathe in peach juice every morning just so she could gain the smell? Very possible. But-

"Rin?"

It was only a faint whisper, but Rin still recognized the voice.

She focused on it, imagining pulling Iroha forward. Yanking on her arm, trying to pull her into a hug. Yanking her ponytail. Yanking on her ear. Anything worked.

"Rin!"

The voice was much closer now. Rin opened her eyes, and found Iroha standing right in front of her, materialized from her spirit form, or whatever the proper term was.

She wore the same clothes as she had that one day so long ago.

She still wore that faded jean skirt, with the ripped black leggings, and that cute hot pink halter top Rin remembered picking out with her.  
And that was actually RIN'S leather jacket, but considering the girl was dead, Rin didn't care anymore whether she ever got it back. ...

Actually, she'd rather not get it back. It would probably be smeared with... Ugh. Rin didn't even want to think of that...

"Hey, Rinny～!" Iroha chirped.

Rin grinned. "Nyan-Nyan!"

Rin wished she could give her friend a hug, but she knew she couldn't. The first time she'd seen her, she'd tried, only to pass right through. The shock from that was enough to keep her up that night, and she didn't want to have to relive that again.

"I need to ask you a favor." Rin said.

Iroha smiled. "Of course you do～! Whaddya need?"

Rin bit her lip.

Even if Iroha WAS her best friend, she didn't want her to know about she and Len... not yet, at least. But would Iroha be able to figure it out just by this simple favor?

"Rin... you're all red." Iroha pointed out with a smirk. "Thinkin' 'bout Len again?"

Rin's cheeks heated. "No..." she lied.

"Really? Are you sure?" Iroha raised a brow. "Cause I'd be thinking about him too if he'd made me make those noises last night..." she whistled, and Rin gaped.

"How did you...?"

"Oh come on." Iroha shot her a look. "I'm your best friend! It's called 'making sure he does it right'! Which...", she clicked her tongue, "might I say, he certainly did well..."

Rin looked away, cheeks still red. "That favor... I need you to find him for me. Can you?"

"Girl, I may be a ghost, but you two really smell. But definitely not in a bad way... Damn, his ass is nice...!"

Rin glared at her.

"What?" Iroha asked innocently.

"No spying on my sex life."

"Aw, but honey, it was your very first time!"

"Shut up, Iroha. I don't care how sexy he is, or how you are totally right about his ass, I don't feel like having a threesome with a ghost."

Iroha laughed. "Alright, alright, I'll look for him!"

"Thank you, Nyan-Nyan!"

"If I were alive, I'm telling ya, that boy would definitely be mine...!" Iroha mumbled, then quickly glided through the nearest wall, and disappeared.

* * *

If there was one thing Len was NOT expecting, it was to find his ex-girlfriend in a near lip-lock with the one person she'd claimed she desperately wanted to get away with.

Miku jumped away, falling back on the couch.

The lawyer he'd met only once before, who had saved young Yuki Kaai from living with humans no matter how hard it seemed, looked up.

Kaito Shion leaned back from the younger girl (3), and straightened himself out.

"Um... hi?"

He glanced over questionably at Miku, who only blushed.

Len shook his head, ridding himself of the image he'd been welcomed with. God, Miku'd better be willing about this, cause if he was being that close to Miku without her wanting it, Cabal descendant or not, Len would kill him.

"The name is Len. Len Kagamine." Len said, offering his hand.

Kaito shook it, seemingly relaxing a little. "Kaito Shion."

"I know who you are." Len said, his voice a little cooler than necessary.

Miku scowled at this. "Len..."

Kaito only raised a brow. "I've heard about you."

"From?"

"Miku."

"Ah."

"Only good things, don't worry." he said, with a ghost of a smile.

Len dropped his hand. "Hm." He turned towards Miku. "So it's just that door that has that spell on it?"

Kaito chuckled at his obvious dislike of the blue-haired man.

"No, it's the whole house." Miku answered.

"Funny..." Len glanced back at the doorway. "I came through it fine. Are you sure it-...?"

Already knowing what Len was asking of her, Miku rose to her feet, and attempted to walk through the suspicious doorway.

Instead, as expected, she was stopped by an invisible force in the doorframe.

She turned back to Len. "Well?"

He stared at the guilty doorway, and reached his hand out through it. Where Miku's body had been forced to stop, Len's hand passed right through.

"... Huh." He finally said. "That is... interesting."

"I think you mean annoying." Miku said dully, huffing a little.

"That too, I'm sure..." Len said. He glanced back over at her. "I brought your laptop over, along with its charger." he told her.

She blushed and pouted. "I told you not to go through my house when I'm not there!"

"You should know by now that I don't listen."

"But-!"

"That's not what I came for, anyway." Len interrupted. "I have someone I have to go meet, and I have to be back as soon as I can. I just need to know where you found that darned spell...!"

Miku bit her lip, and avoided his gaze.

Len swore. He suddenly realized why he hadn't been able to find the spell in the regular Witch Spell Archives. "You didn't seriously use-"

Something small zoomed past in one corner of the room.

Everyone stopped and stared at the small strangely colored mouse standing there, watching them.

Miku squeaked. "Gross...!"

Just then, there was a 'zap', as a lightning bolt flew out from Kaito's fingers, hitting the small rodent.

The mouse shrieked, and fell onto its side. But, instead of staying on its side, it rose back up to its feet, still steaming.

Miku scrunched her nose. "Now that's gross..."

"He's a pesky little bugger..." Kaito mumbled, along with a curse (4).

"Let me." Len offered. "Oh... Miku. You might want to cover your eyes."

She did... sort of. Instead of completely blinding her sight, she peeked through her fingers.

Len shrugged, and focused on the mouse.

He decided he wanted that mouse to float up in the air, and the mouse flew upwards to the exact spot he wanted.

Then, he snapped his fingers.

The mouse folded in two, literally, its bones snapping as it bent. And then, they were left with two mouse halves.

"Oh, God, Len!" Miku smacked him. "You are disgusting!" she cringed.

Len shrugged. "I told you not to look, but you didn't-"

"It's still alive."

The bickering pair turned towards Kaito, who was staring ahead with wide eyes.

"It's still alive!" he repeated.

They both looked over, and were met with a rather gruesome sight.

The poor mouse was still dragging itself towards them, leaving a trail of red behind it. Two of its paws were bent at an awkward angle, but no mouse should be able to live after being broken in two. No living creature should be able to survive that.

Len bent over, walking closer to the broken rodent, and swore.

On the mouse's back were big patches where fur was missing, and its pale skin showed. Or... so they'd thought. But no, this wasn't just abnormal hair loss; this mouse's halves were covered with maggots.

Len nudged the mouse with his shoe, and swore again when it flinched.

"Well... It seems you'll finally be able to meet Rin, Miku." Len grumbled.

"Huh?"

"What we have here is a case of zombie mouse." Len said, glancing over. "I suggest you pretend you never saw that, and pray Rin finds us soon."

Miku made a face of disgust. "So you're saying that I have to live with that THING in the same room as me?!" she fake gagged. "Please get here soon, Rin..."

Len watched the two carefully, scrutinizing them. "So... are you two... together?" he asked.

Miku blinked, and looked up towards her rival.

He smiled at her, and placed his hand over hers, squeezing it. "I guess we are."

Miku blushed, but nodded.

"... Huh." Len said, after a pause.

"What about you, Len?" Miku asked. "Do you have anyone special?"

Len stood up a little straighter. "Yes, yes I do, actually."

Miku perked up. "Really? What's her name?"

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Len went to get it, peeked through the small peep-hole, and smiled back at Miku. "Rin." he answered her.

Miku wasn't sure if he was simply saying that Rin was at the other side of the door, or if he was answering BOTH questions at once.

"Come on, come on..." Len pulled her in.

The girl looked very young- maybe about 17 or 18. Too young for Len, in Miku's opinion, even though Len was only 23.

She looked very nervous. Her eyes widened as she took in the couple leaning on the couch, gripping onto Len's sleeve as if the two across from her wanted to kill her. Which, if they really did want to, they could very easily do.

Len pointed over to the wall. "We've got a little problem over there..." he whispered to her, and she glanced over in that direction.

A look of disgust passed her features. "Len...! Did you...?"

Len simply shrugged, the ghost of a smile on his face. "It's easier than a mouse trap."

Trying hard not to gag, Rin bent over the two mouse halves.

Miku was curious, for although she'd met one or two necromancers before, she'd never actually seen them do... whatever they did. It even made her forget Rin's ignorance of she and Kaito.

Rin's eyes were closed, and her hands were collasped as if in a prayer, and Miku was wondering if that was exactly what she was doing- praying -until she glanced up with a 'Huh?'

The mouse was still trying to drag itself towards her, and Miku didn't get why Rin was suddenly distracted.

"Sorry." she spoke to thin air. "I'm trying to free this mouse. I can't just leave it here... and I'm sure you'll be able to get back even if I DO banish you by accident."

A pause. "I already did thank you!" Another pause. "No, I'm not just using you as a personal GPS..."

Len chuckled. "Hi, Iroha. I was wondering how she managed to find me..."

Just then, Len's eyes flicked over to the confused Miku, and he nodded at her.

'Oh. A ghost.'

Miku glanced back at the empty space, trying to find a shimmer, a sense of movement, anything, but came up blank.

And yet, supposedly there was a ghost there... She wondered if there was a spell she could learn to detect ghosts.

Rin closed her eyes once more, and slowly, the mouse's twitching stopped, and the creature's spirit returned to the dead.

Miku glanced over at Kaito to see what he thought, and found a confused frown on his face.

Then suddenly, she realized a small detail. "Wait a second- she can shove spirits back into their corpses without thinking? Even when she can't see them?"

Rin seemed a little hurt- perhaps these words, or maybe's Miku's tone made her feel weird, different than a regular supernatural.

"She's apparently part of the Genesis I Project." Len explained. "At first, I thought she was a 'success', because she was such a late bloomer, but... as you can see, she's actually the opposite: her powers are too powerful."

Miku's eyes widened, as she glanced over at the petite blonde.

"Amazing...!" Kaito breathed out. "So she doesn't even need a ritual?"

"None at all."

Kaito blinked again. "My dad would kill for a necro like that..."

Len shuddered. Yes, he probably would; Len knew very well how the Cabal could be. Which was why he needed to protect Rin.

Rin on the other hand definitely didn't mind knowing she was immensely powerful.

"Rin, do you know if you raised anything else?" Len asked her.

She shook her head. "No idea..."

Len suddenly remembered. "Oh, uh, Rin... This is Miku. She's a witch. And this is... apparently her new boyfriend, Kaito Shion. He's a... a sorceror."

Rin couldn't help but note the sudden edge to Len's voice at the mention of the word 'sorceror'. Did he not like them?

"I-It's nice to meet you." She said, shaking each of their hand.

Suddenly, she glanced back up to where 'Iroha' was apparently standing, and giggled at something only she could here.

"He's taken, Nyan-Nyan!" she laughed.

Miku raised a brow, but smiled. 'Nyan-Nyan... Cute.'

"Anyway..." Len said, clapping his hands together. "We ought to be going. Rin?"

Rin's eyes widened. "Wait... can I at least see something first?"

"See what?" Kaito asked.

"I want to see some magic!" Rin chirped, her eyes sparkling.

Kaito laughed. "Sure... why not?"

He swirled his hands in circular motions and created a light ball between his palms.

Rin watched him carefully, like a child watching a puppet show.

Miku chuckled, and scooted closer to her half-demon ex. "Do you think you'll be able to find a counter-curse?"

Len didn't say anything at first. "... Maybe. I'll have to find a dark witch, though. And if worse comes to worse, we might be able to completely destroy the house."

Miku chuckled, even though she knew he was completely serious. "Let's hope for the poor human that lives here that you'll find that counter-curse next time you get here."

Len chuckled. "Yeah."

It was quiet between them as they watched Kaito demonstrate a fog spell.

"You seem happier." she finally whispered to him.

Len shifted uncomfortably. "If you say so..."

"She makes you happy. Which means you'd better keep her close."

Len smiled to himself, as Rin was amazed by Kaito's use of a levitation spell on a book.

"I'm planning on it." he whispered back to Miku, and he meant it.

* * *

_Aah… Another awkward ending! Does that perhaps mean ANOTHER part of Enclosure is coming up? ewe Perhaps… After all, Miku and Kaito are STILL stuck in that house!_

_I think I'll change the perspective again next chap, if I really DO make a part 3! Maybe Gumi, or Mew… *shrug*_

_Anyway, I really hope you liked it, because this was really fun to write!_

_Love,  
__Naty17_

* * *

_(1) Len… Dude! It's the first night, and you're ALREADY putting someone else before her! Geez… Tsk tsk._

_(2) Hee hee… Perverted Rin-chan~! ^w^ _

_(3) Oh how pedo-ish that sounds… XD_

_(4) As in, a literal swear. XD_

* * *

**Please Review~!**


End file.
